


Open Wound

by Serenityreview



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anachronistic, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An modern AU I wrote for Day 7 of 31 Days of Fugue Feast on tumblr, where the Outsider the head of a major corporation and Corvo is his assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiram Burrows is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This work inspired by [ this lovely set of fanart.](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/post/123219614026/etae-pungafruit-a-modern-day-au-in-which-the)
> 
> In Samoan tattoo meanings open wound.

“You’ll like this one, my dear Corvo.” The Outsider purred as he hands over the new assignment file to the assassin. Corvo accepts it silently.

“Hiram Burrows.” The CEO continues, “The man currently in control of Dunwell Towers. The one who had the previous head killed. Eliminate him.”

“Yes.”

-

Early in the morning Hiram Burrows died from a stab wound to the neck. His body was put into a dumpster in the back alley. His usually organized office ransacked. The important files where delivered to the Outsider’s top floor office. Corvo wondered why he still feels like shit. Why no matter how much he washed his hands he can never get rid of the scent of blood. He was so tired. 

The Outsider skimmed through the documents Corvo brought him and grinned. It’s enough to ruin a lot of lives. 

“You’ve done a great job, Corvo. Always so efficient and thorough. You deserve a reward. What do you want?”

Corvo wanted a lot of things. He wanted his old life back, one where he didn’t have to kill anyone. He wanted Jessamine to be alive. He wanted to see Emily again. Most of all he wanted to stop living this half-life, where there’s a hole inside of him that she used to fill. Sometimes he hates her for leaving him, for making him like this. But when he opened his mouth the only that came out was “I want to forget.”

“Of course.” Came the reply. The Outsider kissed him until his lungs were burning.

“You belong to me.” The dark eyed man hissed into his ear. Corvo glanced down at his left hand, the one baring the Outsider’s mark and glanced back up at the Outsider’s face and came to a decision. 

“Yes, master.”

The Outsider smiled; his teeth a flash of white in the darkness. He ran a hand through Corvo’s hair. 

“Good boy.” 

He kissed Corvo again and Corvo forgets.


	2. Emily's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Corvo gets to see Emily again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Corvo, I'm so mean to him.

Corvo didn’t know why he was being called upon at 4 in the afternoon. He was not used to sunlight anymore. He hurried across the lobby of the building, there weren’t many people about but he still felt vulnerable being out in the open. He stepped on to the service elevator and punched in the code he knew by heart. The ride up to the top floor was quick and Corvo still didn’t know what the Outsider could possibly want with him at this hour in the day. He had long given up on guessing the Outsider’s motives and moods. When he stepped out of the elevator the Outsider was waiting for him. 

It was strange meeting the Outsider during the day. Corvo wasn’t used to seeing the man’s face so clearly, without the constant shadows. It made he seemed more human and Corvo didn’t know what to do with that, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Emily standing in front of the Outsider’s desk with a woman he didn’t recognize. He became rooted to the spot. 

“Corvo!” Emily called out and ran toward him and Corvo – Corvo can’t breath. He wanted to say something - anything but the words died in his throat; all that came out was a strangled whine. He wrapped shaking arms around the girl. His vision was blurred. Had he been poisoned? 

“Corvo! You’re crying!” Emily pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and brushed away the man’s tears. Was he crying? It doesn’t feel like he was crying, even though his cheeks were wet. It didn’t feel real. It was almost like he was watching someone else interact with Emily, he wasn’t even sure of the words coming out of his mouth. He learned that the woman with Emily is her governess Callista and that Emily’s great-grandaunt has custody of her. Unfortunately they couldn’t stay long, but before they left Emily made him promise to visit her at her new house and teach her swordplay. Corvo couldn’t refuse. 

-

Corvo didn’t know long he spent curled up in the fetal position on the Outsider’s floor. He needed to vomit. How long had he been here? The sun had already set and he could feel his master’s eyes on him. What did he want? 

“My dear Corvo.” The Outsider called out to him.

Corvo felt like he should say something, but his throat was very dry. Maybe he had been poisoned after all. 

“Th-thank you, master, for letting me see her again.” He whispered hoarsely. 

“Of course, she is your daughter after all.”

Corvo’s eyes widened; panic rose in his chest. How did he know?

“It was quite obvious from the way you interacted with her and Jessamine. I’m surprised the rest of Dunwall hadn’t figured it out yet. People are so unobservant.” 

The Outsider then gestured for the assassin. Corvo barely had enough energy to stand up, let alone walk. He felt like someone had flayed him alive and left him open to bleed out, but he couldn’t refuse his master. In the end he crawled to the desk and got under it. It was a little cramped and awkward but he didn’t mind. He unzipped the CEO’s pants and took out his erection and attempted to deep throat it right away. His master’s hand tugged sharply at his hair causing him to stop. 

“I know you are eager to please me, pet, but go slowly.”

It seemed his master was in a good mood today. Corvo shifted a bit and kissed the head of the Outsider’s erection, before licking his way down the shaft. He licked and sucked until his jaw was aching and his back was sore from the awkward angle he was bent. Corvo liked it though, liked it when he did this for his master. Liked it when his world narrowed down to the giving and receiving of pleasure. When he’s no longer worrying about angles of attack or points of entry or the smell of blood. The Outsider’s grip on his hair tightens and his head was being shoved down. He nearly choked but managed to relax his throat. It seemed his master was very close and he intended for Corvo to drink every drop. Corvo managed to swallow most of it in one go. After the Outsider pulled Corvo on to his lap and undid the zipper on his jeans. 

“Come for me.” He whispered as he pumped the other man’s erection. 

Corvo came with a strangled cry splattering his seed on the Outsider’s clothes. 

“Good boy.” Corvo slumped against the Outsider, trying to catch his breath. The Outsider doesn’t allow him to because he was pressing their lips together. Corvo wonders if this was what drowning felt like. How many times had he wondered what it would be like just to close his eyes and be submerged in water, to never wake up again; how many times he was tempted to put his head underwater just to drown out the noise?

Yes, being with the Outsider was exactly like drowning and Corvo was grateful.


	3. Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Corvo got out of Coldridge Prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I change writing style for no reason. I think this is the last chapter.

There were moments when Corvo was glad he was stuck in isolation. Time became meaningless in his cell. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since she died. _(Since you failed her.)_ Every time he closed his eyes he sees her last moments before they dragged him away from her corpse. _(He didn’t have the strength to move.)_

_You cannot save her._

Why would he confess to something he didn’t do?

_You cannot save her._

What time was it now? Where was Emily? No one will answer him.

_You cannot save her._

Who will help him? _(Just an orphan from Serkonos.)_

_You cannot -_

Someone approached the cell, the door opened, light flooded in and Corvo was unsure.

“It’s your lucky day, someone posted bail for you.” They dragged him out the way they dragged him in.

Who saved him?

In a too bright room he met the Outsider.

“Meet me under Kaldwin’s Bridge.” The black-eyed man told him and he goes. _(He didn’t sign the contract.)_

-

“Kill High Overseer Campbell.” His benefactor told him. _(Everything came at a price.)_

He donned the grotesque mask and goes to the Abbey. Expect he doesn’t really know how to kill a person. He panicked and slashed his blade across his targets face. When he finally managed to slice his throat you can barely recognize Campbell’s face. He left the scene in a hurry and up heaves the contents of his stomach on a back ally dumpster. It’s done.

In the morning the papers will call it a crime of passion. Corvo makes his way back to the Outsider. _(This time he signs the contract and accepts his mark.)_

When he closed his eyes he no longer saw her face.

_You cannot save her. You cannot save her. You cannot save her. You cannot save her. You cannot save her. You cannot save her. You cannot save her. You cannot -_

“Goodnight Corvo.” The Outsider whispered and Corvo rests.


End file.
